


I've Never

by Siyah_Kedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/M, M/M, this is so old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siyah_Kedi/pseuds/Siyah_Kedi
Summary: Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Haru, and Momiji gather for a night of drinking at Shigure’s house!  But Yuki and Kyo start fighting, and things sort of … degenerate from there.





	1. I've Never

 

“Kanpai!” 

  
  
  


Glasses clinked and thumped against the table as everyone lifted them up in another toast.   

  
  
  


“To Tohru!” Momiji cried, snuggling as close to her as he could get without transforming.  Tohru blushed, and lifted her glass. 

  
  
  


“To Hatsuharu-san,” she added, and the rest of them continued around the circle.  Haru smiled sleepily at Yuki as he made his toast, and then all eyes turned to Yuki as they waited for him to toast Kyo or – not.

  
  
  


To Tohru’s immense surprise, Yuki smiled serenely and lifted his glass.  “To Kyo,” he said, and they drank. 

  
  
  


“To Momiji,” Kyo said loudly, and refilled his cup.  

  
  
  


“Yay, we did it!  What now?” Momiji leaned forward to get at one of the many bottles scattered across the top of the kotatsu.  

  
  
  


“A game!” Hatsuharu looked around at the circle and grinned devilishly when no one objected.  “How about ‘I’ve Never’?”

  
  
  


“What kind of game is that?” Momiji leaned a little too far over the table and nearly tipped over.  Tohru quickly latched onto his shoulder and pulled him back, and the two of them dissolved into giggles.

  
  
  


“One person says something they’ve never done – like I’ve never eaten a live rat – and anyone who has done that has to drink,” Hatsuharu explained, once the laughing fit died away.

  
  
  


Belatedly, Yuki lifted his head and glared.  “What a terrible suggestion.” 

  
  
  


“Sorry.  So, who’s up for it?” He looked around.  Yuki nodded, Kyo shrugged indifferently, and Tohru and Momiji both lifted two thumbs up, grinning.  “Great! I’ll start. I’ve never been drunk before.”

  
  
  


Kyo lifted his glass, then paused.  “I have so I drink, right?” At Haru’s nod, he took a deep swallow.  

  
  
  


“Your turn, Tohru-kun,” Haru said.  “We’ll go to the right.” 

  
  
  


“Um, okay,” Tohru said, suddenly looking nervous.  “I’ve never driven a car.” No one drank, and so Momiji went next.

  
  
  


“I’ve never been in a real fight!” he announced.  Kyo, Yuki, and Haru all took a drink, glaring at him.

  
  
  


With a wicked grin, Kyo looked at Yuki.  “I’ve never turned into a rat,” he said. Yuki drank and glared right back at him.  

  
  
  


“I’ve never been surrounded by cats,” he shot back.  Tohru and Kyo both drank at that one, and Haru went on with his turn.

  
  
  


“I’ve never eaten cat food,” he said.

  
  
  


“I’ve never been out of Japan.”  

  
  
  


“I’ve never eaten rotten fruit.”

  
  
  


“I’ve never worn girl’s clothing,” Kyo said.  Yuki drank, glaring at him. Tohru did too, and Momiji.  Then to the surprise of everyone at the kotatsu, so did Haru.  

  
  
  


“You have, Haru-kun?” Tohru asked, goggling at him as if trying to imagine him wearing a skirt.  Then she blushed, having obviously succeeded. By way of an answer, Haru stood up and modeled the tight leather trousers he was wearing.

  
  
  


“You don’t think they make these for guys, do you?  I have to shop in the women’s section if I want nice pants.”  

  
  
  


“I’ve never slept in the same bed as anyone else,” Yuki said, overriding the burgeoning discussion about Haru’s shopping habits.  Haru drank, with Kyo and Momiji. From there, it didn’t take long for the conversation to turn raunchy. 

  
  
  


“I’ve never felt anyone’s ass,” Tohru said, slurring slightly.  Kyo abandoned his cup and simply took a drink out of one of the nearest bottles, cradling it in his lap.  Haru took a drink and leaned slightly. “I’d be happy to offer my ass for feeling if you want to remedy that,” he said, and Yuki reached across the table to smack him.

  
  
  


“Don’t be crude,” he admonished.  “Tohru is… is a lady.” He swayed gently where he was sitting, and clutched the table to keep from tipping over.

  
  
  


“I’ve never wanted to feel anyone’s ass,” Momiji offered mistily.  Tohru, Kyo and Haru all lifted their cups and bottle. 

  
  
  


“I never wanted to feel  _ Yuki’s _ ass,” Kyo growled, and Haru obligingly took a sip of his drink.  Everyone turned to stare at him, but he took it in stride. 

  
  
  


“Yuki has a nice ass,” he offered.  

  
  
  


“I’ve never thought about anyone’s ass,” Yuki said.  Tohru, Momiji, Haru and Kyo all drank, and Yuki passed a horrified stare around at the apparent closet perverts he was drinking with.  

  
  
  


“I’ve never had sex with a girl,” Haru said.  Nobody drank.

  
  


“Um,” Tohru said, looking nervous.  “I’ve never seen any- wait, well, yes I have.  Okay, I’ve never been naked with other people.”  The other four took a drink, sighing. 

  
  


Momiji was quiet for a moment, thinking.   “I’ve never been kissed!” 

  
  


Haru lifted his drink.  So did Kyo. “Kyo-kun, who did you kiss?” Momiji asked, suddenly deeply curious.  It intensified when Kyo turned bright red and refused to answer. “Haru-kun, you?”

  
  


“No one important,” Haru said, and to everyone’s amazement Kyo’s face became even brighter red.  

  
  


“Haven’t you been kissed before, Yuki?”  Kyo asked suddenly, deflecting attention from himself.  Everyone turned to look at Yuki, who sank down lower in his seat.

  
  


“Not properly,” he mumbled.   Kyo leaped up and crowed. 

  
  


“So that means I beat you in kissing,” he said, jubilant.  Yuki glared.

  
  


“No you haven’t.”  

  
  
  


“I kiss better than you, because I’ve  _ been _ kissed better.  That means I win at kissing!”

  
  
  


“It does not!”  Yuki leapt up and glared at him.

  
  


  
“Wanna bet?”

  
  
  


“Do your worst.”  Sparks were almost visibly flying between them.

  
  
  


“I’ll do my  _ best. _  Sit back down and close your eyes.”  

  
  


As the others looked on, bewildered, Yuki knelt down on his cushion, and Kyo knelt in front of him, their knees barely touching.  He leaned forward and very lightly dragged his lips against Yuki’s. He pulled back for a moment, then slanted his mouth across the silver-haired boy’s, kissing him firmly.  Tohru’s mouth dropped open, and she weakly reached for Momiji to cover his eyes. 

  
  
  


Kyo worked at it for a few moments, and brought one hand up to cradle the back of Yuki’s neck.  “Open your mouth,” he whispered, the sound muffled against Yuki’s skin. The Rat shook his head very lightly, not breaking the contact.  “Open,” Kyo whispered again. “I don’t bite.” 

  
  


Yuki’s lips parted as he inhaled, his eyes opening as he started to speak, but Kyo cut him off by sliding his tongue in.  Yuki gasped and his eyes fluttered shut again as Kyo pressed even closer to him. Tohru’s hand slipped away from Momiji’s eyes as she tried to assimilate the scene before them.   Haru quietly lay down, unnoticed. 

  
  


Hana had shared some manga with her featuring two boys kissing – among other things – but the appeal hadn’t been readily apparent.  Watching Kyo masterfully caress Yuki was causing feelings she didn’t know she was capable of, and she couldn’t seem to get enough oxygen.  

  
  


Yuki was similarly breathless, panting quietly into Kyo’s mouth as their tongues dueled between their mouths.  Kyo’s free hand snaked up Yuki’s body, lingering in a few interesting places until Yuki actually let out a soft moan.  He seemed to be utterly out of control of his own body, and Kyo took ruthless advantage of it. He slid his hand around to Yuki’s back and gently, slowly pressed him down against the tatami mats, arranging their bodies so that he lay between Yuki’s thighs, driving his hips rhythmically into Yuki’s until he withdrew another quiet noise.  Smirking triumphantly, he pinned Yuki’s hands up above his head and proceeded to torment him. 

  
  
  


Unnoticed, Tohru stared with her mouth hanging open.  Yuki was whimpering –  _ Yuki _ was  _ whimpering. _  It was as if she’d fallen into some bizarre universe.  This was an intensely personal moment between them, however it had gotten started, and in the back of her mind was a small voice telling her not to watch, look away, get out of the room, but she couldn’t make her legs work.  

  
  
  


While she was arguing with herself, Kyo left off kissing Yuki’s mouth – thoroughly kissing it, Tohru noted absently as she took in Yuki’s dazed expression and swollen lips – and began licking and sucking a path down his throat, wringing louder and louder noises from the rat.  It culminated with a broken shout and Tohru saw Yuki shuddering beneath Kyo. When he went still, Kyo pulled back and licked his lips triumphantly. Yuki didn’t move, and for a moment Tohru was afraid that Kyo had killed him until she saw his chest rising and falling; he’d just fallen asleep, she realised.  After the amount he’d had to drink and then their –  _ activity –  _ she wasn’t surprised.  

  
  


“Eh, I guess I’ll go put him to bed.  Goodnight Tohru,” Kyo said, a devilish smirk on his face.  He picked up the limp Yuki and kicked open the door, exiting the room.  Tohru, unable to fully fathom the extent of what had just happened, turned absently to Momiji, noted that he was asleep, and picked him up.  She didn’t even notice when he turned into a rabbit, she just stumbled dazedly to her room and collapsed into her bed, trying to ignore the sensations the impromptu show had awakened in her.  

  
  


-

  
  


Unnoticed by any of them, Shigure leaned away from the other door and let out a gusty sigh.  “Well now,” he murmured, and then brightened. “Inspiration!” He scrambled to his feet and ran for his writing room and some pens and paper, ready to get the idea down before he forgot it.  

  
  
  



	2. The Morning After the Night Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Accidentally!Implied Tohru/Momiji (It was totally accidental. It surprised me with its cuteness when it appeared.)  Implied Kyo/Yuki.
> 
> Warnings: Mild OOCness.  I’ve read all the manga, but not recently (something I’ll be rectifying soon) but I’ve only seen up to episode fourteen of the anime.  Also, they’re a bit older, this blatantly disregards the end of the manga, and I’m really terrible about warnings.
> 
> Summary: Yuki wakes up hung-over after a night of drinking with his cousins and Tohru.  But something’s not entirely right, and he can’t remember what happened.

 

Yuki struggled to wakefulness out of some of the strangest dreams he’d ever had.  He opened his eyes and immediately shut them again as a bright light assailed him, sending sharp stabbing pains through his head.  It throbbed, and he fought his way into a sitting position. 

  
  


“Owww,” he mumbled, and felt at his forehead.  He’d never been struck repeatedly with a hammer, but imagined that it felt somewhat similar.  The last thing he remembered clearly was toasting everyone at the table, and then someone suggested a game… He cracked his eyes open again, slowly this time, and found the light a little bit more bearable before it revealed something …a little strange.  

  
  


Wrapped around his wrist were several dark bruises.  Yuki blinked at them, not sure what he was seeing, and then glanced at the other hand.   _ There too, _ he thought stupidly, and turned his hands over to look at them.  Definitely bruises, but he couldn’t think of where they’d come from.  A sudden flicker of inspiration prompted him to wrap one hand around his wrist, and to his surprise the bruises matched up to his fingers.  Someone had held onto him so hard that it left marks on his skin, but he couldn’t figure out who or what or when or why, and trying just made his head ache.  

  
  


He staggered up out of the bed, and swayed gently as the room spun around him.  His mouth tasted like mouldy socks and his lips were dry. He swallowed several times, trying to get some feeling back in his jaw, and then looked up into the mirror.  His hair was sticking out in several different directions, almost straight out from his head, and there were shadows under his eyes. But what drew his attention the most was a string of bruises down his neck and onto his collarbone.  

  
  


He took a step towards the mirror to examine the bizarre injuries closer, and became aware of a cold, sticky sensation in his pants.  They were soiled with something, and Yuki blanched in sudden fright that he’d wet the bed during the night somehow. He peeled the pants off, and realised it wasn’t urine or water caking the inseam.   _ A wet dream? _  But then how to explain the bruises?  His face flaming, Yuki consigned the offending pants to the laundry hamper and pulled his shirt over his head to examine himself in the mirror.  

  
  


 Aside from the suspicious bruising on his wrists and the marks on his neck, he didn’t seem to be injured anywhere.   _ I got into a fight with Kyo, _ he remembered, but he couldn’t recall where it had gone from there.  Were the bruises from the fight? He scowled at his reflection, pummeling his abused memory.   It refused to relinquish details, and so he let it go for the moment, opting instead to get his robe and go wash – he still felt disgusting, despite having rid himself of the stained trousers.  

  
  


Making his way to the bathroom, Yuki listened for the sounds of the house – Tohru in the kitchen, Kyo on the roof or in the yard working out, Shigure doing whatever it was Shigure got up to at eleven in the morning.  He did a double take at the clock, bewildered. Eleven? He  _ never  _ woke up this late!  And where was Tohru?  And Kyo? The house was  _ too  _ quiet, and for a moment Worst-Case-Scenarios beat on Yuki’s already-battered brain.  

  
  


Yuki sped past the bathroom and pushed open the door of Tohru’s room, amazed to find her still sleeping soundly, cuddled up to a plush rabbit.  He took a deep breath of relief, but before he could let it out, the rabbit blinked its eyes open and yawned widely. Yuki nearly dropped his towel in surprise as he realised it wasn’t a toy, but Momiji in rabbit-form.  Before he could say anything, Momiji popped back into his human form, cuddled back up with the still-sleeping Tohru, changed back into a rabbit and went back to sleep. 

  
  


He left the door half-open and backed into the hallway, unable to believe what he was seeing.  Tohru was sleeping with Momiji!? It was suddenly more important than ever that he remember what happened the night before, but his brain wasn’t giving any answers.  He continued down the hall.

  
  


Shigure was in his writing room, hard at work on his computer over something, and Yuki decided that bothering him was more trouble than it was worth.  He continued the inventory of the house.

  
  


He found Hatsuharu snoring fit to wake the dead in the family room, his head tucked under the kotatsu and his ass in the air.   _ I’m not even going to ask, _ he thought, certain that he didn’t really want to know.   _ Okay.  That accounts for everyone except… _

  
  


Where was the cat? 

  
  


As if Yuki’s thoughts had summoned him, the rat turned and stifled an undignified yelp as he came face to face with Kyo standing in the doorway.  Instead of bristling and arguing, Kyo gave him a lazy smile as his eyes trailed down Yuki’s body. The smile widened as they made their way back up to his face, and feeling as though Kyo had just mentally undressed him, Yuki clutched the bathrobe tighter to his chest.  “What are you staring at?” he asked, wondering if he could get that smile off Kyo’s face with a fight. He was so edgy, he could have used a match just then to relieve the tension, but the cat didn’t take the bait.

  
  


“You,” he said calmly.  “Have a good morning.” With an amicable wave, Kyo turned and went back the way he’d come, leaving Yuki gripping the bathrobe and staring after him like a love-struck teenaged girl.  And he’d never noticed that sort of hip-swinging  _ prowl _ Kyo walked with – it drew attention straight down his toned shoulders and back straight to his hips and …

  
  


Yuki cut the thought off before it could mortify him anymore and wrenched his eyes away from the sight of Kyo walking away.  He took a deep breath and turned back towards the bathroom, but he hadn’t gotten very far before he was thundering after the cat.  Taken by surprise, Kyo almost let himself be tackled; instead, he caught himself against the wall and let Yuki pin him there. Yuki  _ knew _ he was letting himself be pinned, and for some reason it rubbed his temper the wrong way.  On top of the smug smile he’d gotten from Kyo just a minute ago and the blatant check-out and now this unconcerned  _ allowance _ – he was pissed.

  
  


“Alright, you stupid cat.  Tell me. What happened last night?” 

  
  


Kyo’s unconcerned façade cracked as his lips twitched.  “Don’t you remember?” 

  
  


“I wouldn’t be asking if I did, would I?”

  
  


Making a big production of thinking about it, until Yuki was forced to shake him, Kyo finally took a deep breath and leaned forward.  “You really want to know?” he whispered. Yuki nodded. “You’re sure?” he asked again, still whispering. Annoyed, Yuki nodded more firmly.

  
  


Kyo nodded back.  “All right,” he said.  Then: “YAAAH!” he shouted, right into Yuki’s ear.  Stunned by the volume, the rat let him go and staggered back while stars danced behind his eyes.  Kyo smirked at him once again, and sauntered away, resuming his trek towards the back yard. He flicked the disoriented rat a single, devastating look over his shoulder.   “You don’t want to know,” he said. “Trust me.” Then he ruined the nonchalance by breaking into a cackling, hysterical laugh. He broke down in the hallway, sliding to his knees and clutching his stomach, and Yuki was dismayed to see tears running down his rivals face, he was laughing so hard.  

  
  


It was even worse because he knew –  _ knew _ with the depths of his soul – that Kyo was laughing at him.  His vision blanketed by a curtain of crimson fury, Yuki launched himself at the cat again.  This time, he succeeded in tackling him to the floor. 

  
  


“If you don’t want me to  _ kill you _ , you will tell me what the hell happened last night,” he said, barely able to choke the words past the rage sitting like a rock in his throat.  Kyo continued to laugh, shaking silently while tears of helpless mirth slid down his face. 

  
  


Finally he took a deep breath.  “I won!” he said, jubilant. 

  
  


It was just enough of a non-sequitur that it took Yuki off-guard.  “What?” 

  
  


“I beat you.  You lost.” 

  
  


Yuki felt muscles flex beneath him, and then suddenly found that he was looking up at the ceiling past Kyo’s shoulder.  Vague memories flashed through his aching brain, and the feel of Kyo on top of him was familiar somehow. Kyo lowered his head and brushed his lips against Yuki’s cheek. 

  
  


“Remember now?” 

  
  


“You two must  _ really _ find less public places for your displays of affection,” Shigure said from somewhere above and behind them.  “ _ Really, _ it was bad enough seeing you in the family room last night…” 

  
  


Memory kicked Yuki in the head.  Horrified, he threw the cat from him and fled for the bathroom.  The echoing sound of Kyo and Shigure’s helpless laughter chased him the whole way. 


End file.
